


Marked

by mansikka



Series: Marked [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: There's a serial killer who seems to have it in for couples. Sam thinks it's a new case, and Dean might reluctantly agree with him. But when Sam wants Cas to help them in a way he's not entirely comfortable with, Dean fears the strain of it might have a lasting impact on them all.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has had a much needed rewrite! 
> 
> Just before Christmas I reread this story, and cringed. There was a part of it I’d not been overly happy with when I first wrote it, but let it go. On reading it again, I hated that part in particular, then spotted a bunch of spelling mistakes as well, and some other things I wanted to change. And when I realised I’d divided up a less-than-50k fic into twenty-two chapters, I was… unimpressed with myself.
> 
> I woke one morning a week or so ago to a rather… impolite comment, chastising me for not using a particular tag, and that comment spurred me into pressing delete :D It gave me the perfect excuse to get back to the rewrite I’d started then abandoned back in January. Here’s the result; if you’re giving it a second read, thank you - I hope you’ll like the little changes I’ve made that I think make it easier and more enjoyable to read (and understand why I made those changes). You might even spot a few new things, since it’s a little bit longer ;)
> 
> The fic will start posting in a couple of days, but before it does:
> 
> 1) Here's some beautiful art by [@swlfangirl](http://swlfangirl.tumblr.com) for it (thank you again!)
> 
> 2) I have no idea why Destiel fan=Sam hater for some people, but it doesn't for me; this is a Team Free Will zone! 
> 
> 3) I am, and will forever be, Team!Switch. Tab A goes into Slot B for both Dean and Cas in my version(s) of them; I try to remember to tag my fics with ‘switching’ to reflect that, but take it as read that for whatever I write about these two, that is how I imagine them.
> 
> :) x


End file.
